


Soft

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [20]
Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Google is obsessed, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, boys being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Making friends with a murderous android that could rip him in half never really crossed Bim's mind. That was, until he somehow did.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> So this little thing was inspired by a fanart made by bingiplier on Tumblr. I couldn't stop thinking about it and finally just said fuck it and made this. Hope you enjoy!

Befriending Google never crossed Bim Trimmer's mind for a very long time. The murderous android absolutely terrified him, everything from his expressionless and cruel face, to those dead blue eyes that were supposed to be mimicking life, and even the way he walked, everything too calculated to be considered human looking. It was hard to believe he and Bing were supposed to both be robots, seeing how much more  _alive_ Bing was compared to his counterpart. 

So yeah, during the first year and a half of his existence, Bim kept his distance from Google as much as he could, never looking him in those dead eyes and making sure that they never stayed in the same room longer than they had to. For this time, the android seemed content with this arrangement, seeing that Google showed a strong dislike for the show host the few times the two did interact with each other. That was perfectly fine for Bim. If anything, it was all the more reason to stay away.

But then Wilford happened. It's always Wilford motherfucking Warfstache, isn't it? 

It first, it seemed like nothing much. Wilford had some certain special effects he wanted for the next show, and he insisted the only one who could do it correctly was Google and, as he put it, "his crazy cyber fuck of wires and electricity." Bim didn't actually mind this, seeing as Google actually  _did_ have a good bit of talent when it came to editing and technology. He was almost excited to see the android work even, he wanted to watch his process that went on his brain (was that the best word to use?) when Google was approached with something like this. He's seen the Ego do some things for Dark in the past, sure, but this was different.

So, when Google was in the studio for about a week, Bim thought nothing of it. He still kept his distance or course (no amount of curiosity would make that any different) but for the most part, the android ignored him. That was also fine, seeing that his existence was rarely acknowledged by anyone anyway. In fact, it only became a problem when Google showed up to the studio the following week, surprising the show host.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be here?" Bim had questioned, trying to give off an air that was non threatening to the other. Those dead blue eyes bore into him with every moment, making the other Ego suppress a violent shiver down his spine. It made him want to shrink down and disappear from existence. All he needed was for those eyes to be off of him as soon as possible, and that meant getting rid of the owner of said eyes as soon as possible. "Wilford said he only needed your assistance for one show."

Bim could actually  _hear_ the mechanical workings of the android at that moment, his core whirling and giving off heat. It made the show host have the sudden urge to get closer to that warmth, but he knew it was probably just because he was cold at the moment. Well, he was pretty much always cold, and he found it unfair that Google was a walking furnace. If the other was any less scary he might consider asking him if he could just  _hug_ him for a minute to soak up all the warmth. But alas, Google was not less scary and Bim would  _not_ be getting warm any time soon. 

"Wilford Warfstache has instructed me to come in today. He said he will need my assistance once more," came Google's dry and monotone response. 

Okay, Bim thought as the android finally walked away. He could deal with this. The mustached Ego was probably just ecstatic to have someone that could edit the videos the way he wanted them, that's all. The android would be gone in another week or so. 

Two months later, Google was still showing up at the studio. Granted, he never stayed long than an hour or two, but it still made Bim uncomfortable at times. He  _was_ Wilford's right hand man after all, everything the pink man oversaw, he helped with, and that included psychopathic killer robots that was really good at editing videos. Even after all the time Bim and Google saw each other, it didn't erase the awkwardness between the two Egos. If anything, it made that awkwardness even stronger and more prominent. 

The height of said awkwardness was the time Bim dropped his paperwork on the way to his desk, sending many of the papers flying everywhere. The show host wasn't even sure sure why he had dropped his paper for a split second, too dazed from the quickness of it all. After a moment, he realized that while walking he had run into something that he could only compare to a brick wall, but there was no way it could be.

Blinking a couple of times, Bim looked up to be met with Google, who was towering over him, staring down like some giant who had found a particularly funny looking ant and didn't know what to make of it. Several seconds passed before the show host croaked out, "sorry," before beginning to swiftly pick up the papers he had dropped. At first he didn't notice that Google had actually started to help him, and only did notice when they both went to grab the same paper and their hands brushed against each others, warmth immediately seeping into Bim's skin.

The show host glanced to the side, seeing the androids face only a few inches away from his own. It made Bim's cheeks light on fire as Google turned to look at him, an oddly intense look on his face. Well, Google's face was always intense, but this reminded Bim more of confusion and pure curiosity. For a few moments the two stared at each other, neither one moving and inch as they waited for something to happen. The show host visibly gulped, trying to tame the red on his face and quickly failing to do so.

The android had just opened his mouth to say something when Wilford came out of absolutely nowhere (it's always fucking Wilford) and proclaimed, "so, you two gonna stop staring into each others eyes and get back to work?"

In and instant Bim snatched the stray paper on the floor and stood up, speed walking away and hoping the embarrassment he felt would stay behind. It didn't, of course, and the sound of his boss laughing heartily didn't help in the slightest. He could still feel Google's gaze tingling his skin and the warmth of his hand from where they brushed, and he couldn't get that look out of his mind.

If anything else, the show host would have swore the look Google gave him was starstruck and awe. But that couldn't be possible, right?

 

 

It wasn't until about 10 minutes ago that Google had ever touched human skin. It seemed like kind of an odd thing to say, especially since most of his comrades and things he was around had human skin, but he still never has. He's always made sure to keep his distance and to make sure he wasn't to be messed with. The last thing he needed was for his secondary objective to be compromised because of some human that got too attached.

And Bim... well, he's been around the younger Ego quite a lot lately, and when he bend down to help him pick up papers the last thing he expected was for them to actually touch each other. It would have been fine. It  _should_ have been fine...

If the human's hand had not been the softest thing he's ever touched. 

He's read descriptions of what silk feels like, and Google was now wondering if that's what human skin was made out of. He knew logically that it probably wasn't, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it. It was like a part of his programing had been set on repeat for one memory and that's it. Sure, he thought about other things, but it always came back to Bim and his soft skin.

It didn't really help that in the past few weeks the two Egos have actually grown some sort of friendship with one another. Well, maybe  _friendship_ wasn't the right word for it. More like a mutual acquaintance, an understanding that they had to work together in order to make this work. Bim would show the android where something was when asked, give his own tricks on editing that he's learned, and various other small tasks to help Google, and in return Google carried some heavier things that Bim struggled to lift and occasionally help the show host with his paperwork. All the while Google was tempted to just grab any piece of showing skin to see if was really as soft as he remembered.

Now, Google wasn't clueless. He knew Bim, hell, most  _everyone_ was afraid or creeped out by him in some capacity. The android could see it in their eyes whenever they looked at him, and especially whenever  _Bim_ looked at him. The younger Ego was extremely expressive when it came to his emotions whether he knew it or not, and everything from his eyes to the way his muscles tensed and feet moved showed that. He was also prone to blush as Google realized later, whenever he was embarrassed, caught off guard, or even if someone stared at him for too long would cause the show host to turn a bright shade of red or pink. 

It especially happened when it was Google who was staring at him.

The android didn't even notice that he was doing it at first. All he knew was that Bim looked at him and turned red like humans do (for what reason, Google still didn't know) and quickly look away. It wasn't until much later that he realized just how he would stare at the show host, which was to say,  _way_ longer than strictly necessary. No wonder Bim was constantly uncomfortable and shy around him-

Wait, why the Hell did he even care?  _When_ the hell had he started to care?

Google didn't know, which annoyed him a lot. He didn't like having these weird emotional responses like Bing did; all he wanted to do was complete his tasks and goals without having these distractions in the way, and needless to say Bim was becoming a  _huge_ distraction. It wasn't even his fault, if anything it was the android's for becoming so fascinated with Bim, and all because of  _how soft his skin was._ It was driving him up a wall, not literally, thank God, but still. 

In fact, it drove him so far up a wall that about two months after the incident Google actually  _asked_ if he could hold Bim's hand. He had thought about it so many times, run it through his analyse to see the many possible outcomes there could be, but the android had never planned on  _doing_ it. It was like an involuntary reaction he read about once, something that humans have when it came to certain situations. 

Google was staring at Bim again when it happened. At this point, he wasn't sure if he could help it even if he  _did_ change his programing, though at this point he wasn't sure if he wanted to change it period. He wondered if this was how Bing constantly felt, and if he ever forgot that he was an android. It was a real possibility, but Google didn't think he could ever forget, even if these emotions have been taking over him. The Ego still wasn't sure how he felt about the emotions. At one end it made him more susceptible to malfunctions and make it harder to achieve his goals, but on the other end he got to understand and feel things that he never knew existed, and for the first time in his existence,  _he_ was the one asking questions.  

Bim was organizing some papers on his desk, humming softly to himself with a gentle smile on his face. The android couldn't think of any time besides this one where he would do something like this, but hey, first time for everything, right?

The show hosts hands looked gentle as well, Google thought to himself, watching them work and smooth out the papers in front of them. He knew logically all of the Ego's hand the same hands, but Bim's looked so much smoother and cautious than the others, like a butterfly hopping from flower to flower, precise but delicate. It was mesmerizing.   

"Can I hold your hand?" Google asked suddenly, causing Bim's amber eyes to dart up at him, just then noticing the android there. There was a flicker of confusion that crossed the show hosts face, and Google couldn't help but think it looked adorable. The whirling in his core suddenly froze when the android realized what he was thinking, but it quickly came back online. He was positive in that moment that if it was physically possible for him to blush, he would be right now. He would be just as red as Bim was whenever he did.

"W-what?" Bim stuttered, the tips of his ears going pink. It took Google a moment to process the question and to come up with a response, still too caught up in his human like thoughts.

The android took a step closer unconsciously, his shadow falling over the show host. A flicker of fear touched his eyes as Bim leaned back in his chair slightly, and Google decided that he didn't like that fear in Bim's eyes. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't magically change others opinions on him, especially since he's never said anything about the fear bothering him before.

It never _has_ bothered him before. Now though... it did. He didn't like the fear on Bim's face at all, though he isn't sure how to get rid of it either. 

"Can I hold your hand?" the android repeated, watching the emotions on Bim's face cycle rapidly, from understanding, back to confusion and a struggle to comprehend the request. Google almost walked away right then and there and asked Bim to forget about it, not sure if he could handle the rejection he knew would be coming. The thought made the geers in his core ache oddly, like they were trying to replicate pain and nervousness like humans felt.

"Sure... I guess?" Bim questioned to himself, going red as he lifted his hand up to the android slowly. Instantly, the weird feeling in the android's core was the last thing on his mind. He wasn't rejected like he expected to be, but instead was offered Bim's hand, which now was only a few inches away. It was the same hand to touched all those months ago as well, the right hand. He didn't know why he remembered that one detail, but he did, and he also remembered just how soft the skin was.

Hesitantly, Google reached out to Bim's hand, and before the show host or himself could change their minds he gently grabbed the wrist, his thumb resting in the palm. It was even softer than he had recalled, his thumb softly rubbing circles against Bim's palm. He couldn't help himself when his other hand also came to grab Bim's hand, going further up at the fingers and tracing every line and wrinkle in the delicate skin. 

The show host was very much stunned by the actions of the android, staring at him with wide eyes as he kept as still as possible. He didn't understand why Google wanted to hold his hand, or even what he was doing now, but his actions were surprisingly soothing and calming, preventing Bim from tensing up very much. He was also extremely warm, leaving a path of fire on his skin that warmed the show hosts usually ice cold touch. Google continued his quest, whatever it may be, by trailing one hand down Bim's wrist and to his forearm, stroking it up and down and pushing back the sleeve of his suit. The sensitive underside of the show hosts arm being touched make him twitch a little bit, but otherwise he didn't move. Bim was still trying to understand why Google was doing this, seeing as it was the furthest thing he ever expected him to do, but here they were.

"Is th-there a reason you're doing this?" Bim quietly asked, shivering a bit as his underarm continued to be rubbed. Google's glowing blue eyes met his briefly before they broke away, and for a moment, the show host swore he saw... something? Something as in emotion, that is, something he couldn't recall ever seeing on the android before. It wasn't very strong, or at least, it didn't show up on his face very much, but it was still very much there.

Google withdrawed his hands from Bim's arms, stepping back away from the desk, leaving the warmth he had brought to the other Ego behind. The android seemed suddenly uncomfortable with the situation, looking anywhere but Bim's eyes. 

"You're skin is soft," Google mumbled, and before Bim could react or reply he was gone and out of the studio, leaving the show host by his lonesome. 

_You're skin is soft,_ Bim replayed through his mind, face becoming on fire after he realized what it meant. He looked around the studio, standing up, hoping to see the android somewhere, but he was gone. It was probably for the best, seeing that the show host had  _no_ idea what he would say or do if he saw Google. What  _do_ you say to a creepy robot that scared the living crap out of you and just told you your skin was soft after stroking it? Bim had no idea.

He plopped back down into his seat, his cheeks out right refusing to go back to their normal shade, insteading leaving him to burn. His arm still tingles from where Google touched him, his heart definitely skipping a beat or two. He almost felt like Yandere when he found a Senpai or something-

Oh god  _no._ You have  _got_ to be kidding me. There  __was _no_ way Bim was falling in love with a murderous robot, right? He couldn't possibly do that, especially not after all this time. That would mean he's went from falling in love with a egotistical human to a psychopath corpse and now a hell bent on the destruction of humanity android. Why couldn't his love life be easy?

Bim sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Oh well. There was no way he could finish this paperwork now, not with nothing but Google on his mind, so he packed up what little he brought with him to the studio, turned off the lights, and walked out, instantly finding himself in Ego Inc. He still didn't see the android, part of him glad and part of him a little sad, and walked back to his room. Once he was there, he undressed, brushed his teeth, washed out the grease in his hair, put on his pajamas, took off his glasses, and climbed into bed, wrapping the blankets around himself as tightly as possible to try and keep warm. 

As he fell asleep, he couldn't help but think about just how warm in would be with Google here with him.                            

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
